1. Technique Field
The disclosure relates to a ceramic paint and a coating utilizing the same, and in particular, relates to a titanium-containing ceramic paint and a protective coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceramic paints are novel aqueous inorganic paints, which are primarily composed of a nano inorganic compound dispersed in water. A ceramic paint is usually coated and then cured with a low temperature to form a coating film. Similar to the characteristics of ceramic, the coating film has several advantages such as high temperature resistance, high hardness, non-smoke flame retardation, super climate resistance, and being environmentally friendly, non-toxic, colorful, and easy to coat on a substrate.
In recent years, ceramic paints have been applied to cooking tools due to its safety. The conventional coating agent for non-stick cooking tools is polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). Although PTFE has an excellent non-stick property for a long period, the PTFE film is too soft to resist abrasion under high temperatures, as it tends to soften. Compared to conventional PTFE, ceramic paint has advantages such as being environmental friendly, difficulty to peel, and difficulty to decompose at high temperatures. In CN 101190851A, a non-stick purple sand ceramic paint for cooking tools is disclosed. The paint can be applied to form a dense ceramic on a surface of metal or alloy, thereby enhancing the surface hardness and abrasion resistance of the cooking tools. In addition, the dense ceramic has an excellent non-stick property. In CN 102653660A, a ceramic paint with an abrasion resistance for non-stick cooking tools is disclosed, wherein the ceramic paint is primarily composed of silica sol, alumina sol, zirconia sol, and organic silane. The metal oxide sol and polysiloxane are reacted through condensation polymerization, thereby enhancing the adhesive strength of the coating film. However, the coating film is formed by complex steps, and the ceramic paint has many components.
Accordingly, a ceramic paint with better properties (especially the abrasion resistance) for cooking tools is called-for.